The Other Brother
by CM Aeris
Summary: Matt McGinnis was unlike other children and at the tender age of twelve, he encountered what was possibly the strangest meeting in his life. Who is this angry boy that claims to be Robin?
1. Prologue

**The Other Brother**

**Prologue**

Matthew McGinnis was not like other children. He knew what a divorce meant before he could even spell his name. While other children had play dates, he had visiting days with his dad and brother. It didn't take him long to notice his family was different; it was hard not to when everything around him always seem to point to a family living together.

Whether it was on TV or in school, it didn't seem like he could avoid the obvious difference he had to other children. When he asked his mom about it, his questions were met with a strained smile.

"Oh Matty." She said gently as she held him in her arms. "Sometimes things just don't go well with us big adults and we have to leave each other, but that doesn't mean we don't love you."

His dad said something similar when he asked him.

For a while, it didn't matter. The visits were fun and he got plenty of toys out of it, but then the phone calls started. His mom tried leaving the room for these calls, but he could hear her whenever she started screaming. The calls were always about his brother, about how he got into fights, about how he hung out with the wrong crowd.

There were times she looked like she was about to cry after those calls. Matt learned not to ask about it early on; there was nothing he could do. It went on for years, with each time worse than the last. By the time he was eight, his brother stopped coming to the visits.

Then that faithful day came, when the Jokerz killed their dad.

Matt didn't know what to think. It was like something out of TV, why would this happen to his dad? He wasn't a superhero. Heck, he wasn't even famous! Why would this happen to them?

His big brother was quiet for days. It wasn't until after the funeral that he finally broke down. "Mom, it was my fault. If only I…" He could hear the choked words through the wall.

"Honey, it wasn't your fault." Matt could hear the broken tone in their mom's voice as she reassured him.

Terry moved in not long after with what little he had from the old apartment. At first, he didn't like it. His brother always caused their mom to stress and it looked like he was slipping back to his old ways when he came home in the peaks of morning. He was sure the screaming would come back, but then the strange old man came. Mr. Wayne, their mom called him. The old man said Terry saved him from some hooligans and wanted to give him a job as repayment.

Who gives someone a job as repayment? Matt would've much rather have toys or candy as a reward. A job sounded like a cruddy reward for helping someone. Their mom thought otherwise with how excited she looked. What was so great working for this old geezer?

It didn't take long for Terry to agree and Matt saw him less and less. He thought it wouldn't matter since it was almost like Terry never moved home to begin with, but it wasn't. The first thing he noticed was that there will never be another visit from their dad ever again. What made him sadder was the possibility of losing his mother and brother next. Not seeing his brother at all, made it worse.

"You never hang out with me anymore." Matt complained on the off chance he saw his brother.

"I'm tired, twit. I promise next time we'll do something." Terry replied in exhaustion, but the next time he mentions never happens.

Weird villains started popping up around Gotham and the legendary Batman suddenly reemerged after disappearing for who knows how many years. It was like a field day whenever the news spoke about Batman. Matt had no clue why the mysterious hero was such a big deal. All he could think about was how cool he was and how he wished he was around when the Jokerz killed their dad.

The moment he finally met him was surreal. He always thought it would be something cooler, getting kidnapped by a strange tribal hunter was not what he had in mind. The mysterious hero was just as cool as he envisioned. He made a promise to himself that the next time he met Batman, he would be more useful and not just get kidnapped and locked up in a bird cage.

Four years passed since then and the thought never died from his mind. He managed to convince his mom and brother to let him take defensive lessons, but he had little progress. He found fighting wasn't his thing. He didn't have it in him to actually hurt someone. Don't get him wrong, he could put up a decent fight if need be and he still loved every violent movie and vid-game he came across, but to actually get into a fight was something he couldn't get into. Though, that doesn't stop strange things from happening to him.

"You idiot!" An alluring voice caught his attention when he stepped out of Master Tanaga's dojo and into the quiet streets. "Do you know what you've done?"

Matt knew he should've gone home when he had a chance, but curiosity was one of his worse traits. He followed the voice to a narrow alleyway and found a colorfully dressed woman. She looked murderous towards the smaller figure on the ground.

"You broke the chronos belt! Now we're both stuck here!" She snarled.

"Tt." An annoyed hiss escaped the boy's lips as she kicked him violently.

"I had it up to here with you fucking heroes!" Her hands glowed as green energy crackled at her fingertips. "I don't care if you're a child. Your time ends here!"

Matt had no clue what compelled him, but in seconds he found himself chucking his backpack at the woman's face and hastily knocking her down with a sharp kick to the chest. By the time she knew what was going on, he had already shrugged off his jacket and used it as rope to tie her arms.

"You little brat!" She roared in fury, her hands still crackling with energy, but she never got a chance to launch her attack. A green-gloved hand reached around Matt and punched the woman square in the jaw and knocked her unconscious.

Matt turned his heel quickly towards the culprit and found a boy not much younger than himself. The hooded boy scowled under an angry green mask. As he rose to his feet, his yellow cape draped over his red tunic. For a moment, Matt swore he saw a stylized R embroidered onto the right breast of the bright red armor tunic.

"Tt. I was careless." Annoyance slipped passed the boy's lips again as he pulled out a thin collar and snapped it around the woman's neck. "You're an idiot to have butted in. She could've killed you."

"She would've killed _you_!" Matt argued. "I helped you and a little thanks would be nice!"

"I would've been fine." The other retorted.

"As if! She would've fried you! Just who do you think you are?" Matt snapped. "You're a kid just like me!"

"Hardly." The boy snorted.

"Then who are you, Mr. Big-Shot?" Matt challenged.

The boy looked at him as if he was stupid. "I'm fucking Robin."

"Robin?" He said in a deadpan. "You're kidding right?"

"Don't patronize me or I'll break your face." The other snarled.

At the tender age of twelve, Matt McGinnis encountered what was possibly the strangest meeting in his life.

o.o.o.o.o

CM Aeris: I promised myself I wouldn't start new stories, but I couldn't resist! I sorely wanted to write something with Matt for a change. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter One

**The Other Brother**

**Chapter One**

"I don't have time to deal with you. Go home." The boy who claims to be Robin ordered as he adjusted something on his wrist.

"And just what are you going to do on your own? That woman is dangerous." Matt argued. "Shouldn't we just call the police?"

"The police won't be able to handle her." Robin replied as a hazy holographic screen materialized above his wrist. "Tt… One of Atom's."

Matt blinked in surprise at the technology the other boy held. Not because it was an uncommon, but rather it was expensive, too expensive for a kid to have in the least. From where he stood he could see snippets of what was on the screen. The woman on the ground was called Lady Chronos; she doesn't sound like a Gotham villain.

"What are you still doing here?" Robin turned to face him as the hologram flickered off. "Didn't I tell you to leave?"

"I…" Matt huffed in annoyance. "You're not serious about being Robin, are you?"

"Did I stutter?" The other said in deadpan. "If you're waiting for a chance to meet Batman, don't bother, the situation here is dealt with and he won't come. If you're a fan boy, you have five minutes to leave of my sight before I skewer you."

"What? I'm not… What kind of a hero threatens their fans?" Matt snapped, completely flabbergasted by the strange response.

"The kind that hates fan boys." He pressed two fingers at his ear. "Robin to Oracle. Contact the Justice League to pick up Atom's rogue." A frown crossed his face as if he got no response. "Oracle?"

Matt crossed his arms. "No one picking up your calls? Maybe you're the fan boy here playing pretend." A sharp whistle cut through the air as something zipped behind him and embedded itself into the wall. He turned sharply to see a batarang, though it looked nothing like the one he saw Batman use.

"You're testing my patience." Robin growled.

"And you're being unreasonable!" Matt shouted back. He had no clue why he was antagonizing the strange boy. There was something about him he couldn't ignore. "There's no way you're Robin. Batman would never pick a jerk like you."

"I am Robin! And—" The boy snapped before pressing a hand to his head. "Why am I even arguing with you? I don't have time for this." He strolled back to the woman and pulled her up by an arm.

"Er…Where are you taking her?" Matt asked as he watched the other boy stumble slightly at the height difference and hauled the woman over his shoulder. The woman was at least double in his height.

"Use your brain for a moment." Robin grunted. "My communications are down. This woman is highly dangerous if left alone and you wouldn't leave despite the many times I told you to, what other option am I left with?"

"…So, you're leaving because I wouldn't?" Matt asked.

An annoyed growl escaped Robin's throat. "Congratulations, you've won the state the obvious award." He went on mumbling something incoherent under his breath as he pulled something from his belt and pointed it to the sky.

A loud bang and a long line of tether launched itself towards the roof. Matt watched as Robin gripped the woman tightly before they zoomed off onto the roof. To anyone else, this would've been the time to go home. The time to pretend they saw nothing and move on with their life.

"What the hell?" Robin's voice roared from above.

Matt dipped his head down as he sighed exasperatedly; it wasn't his time. He couldn't ignore the strange boy no matter how much he wanted to. His blue eyes steeled as he glanced through the narrow alleyway, dumpster, wall, rusty railing and fire escape. He needs to make it quick if he doesn't want his own weight to collapse the railing. Matt closed his eyes briefly, letting out a low breath before he dashed forward and snatched up his backpack. A leap, a bound and a practice swing, he made his way up to the roof within thirty seconds.

"Whoa!" He yelped with flailing arms when he stumbled his landing. "CRAP!"

As he fell backwards a hand lashed out and snatch his shirt; he came face to face with Robin's angry scowl. "All right, who the hell are you? And where the hell am I? This is not Gotham."

"You're kidding right? How is this not Gotham? And can we talk away from the edge? Heights aren't my thing!" Matt shouted.

"Answer my question." Robin hissed.

"You make a horrible hero!" Matt complained. Robin pushed him backwards and nearly off the edge. "All right! All right! My name is Matt! Matt McGinnis!"

The hand gripped tightly. "And?"

"I'm just a normal kid! What more do you want?" Matt protested.

"You parkour your way up to the roof in under a minute. Most of the Gotham police force has trouble getting over a fence." He grounded out. "How is that normal?"

"Okay, point taken!" Matt shouted and clung onto Robin's arm. "You got me! I'm a fan boy! I got my brother to find me a teacher so if I ever run into Batman I could help! Now please can I stand twenty feet inside and away from the edge?"

Robin stared at him for a moment before he turned away in annoyance. With a rough arm, he tossed Matt onto the roof. The raven-haired boy tumbled as rolled across the roof with a heavy breath.

"Grife!" Matt clung to his chest terrified. "Did Batman hire you, knowing you're this terrifying?"

A confused frown crossed Robin's face. "What did you say?"

"I said, did Batman—"

"No, before that. What did you say before that?" Robin interrupted.

Matt looked puzzled. "Grife? What's wrong with that?"

"Shit." Robin hissed as he stormed over to the woman's fallen body. "What year is it?"

Matt grew silent for a moment. This was surreal; he was tempted to check for cameras, but then he realized his brother wouldn't have the time for such pranks nor does his friends have the money to pull this off. "2044."

"2044?" Robin muttered under his breath. "You've got to be fucking kidding me…the static…" He closed his eyes in aggravation as he groaned through gritted teeth. "Broken chronos belt."

"Hey…you okay?" Matt asked cautiously as Robin collected himself.

"Perfectly fine." He breathed out through his nose. "What do you know about the Justice League?"

"Now you need my help?" Matt grinned, but the smile quickly slipped at the death glare. "There aren't many of them left."

"How many?" Robin rested his head into a hand.

"Not many? Maybe ten? Or less?" Matt shrugged. "I don't really know much about them. From what my brother said, they're big about thirty years ago. Not much nowadays."

"Then the Justice League is useless here." Robin sighed and stood up. "How much of Batman do you know fan boy?"

"I'm not _that_ much of a fan boy…what is with you with that?" Matt muttered before pausing. "Why are you suddenly trusting me? Just five minutes ago you were ready to throw me off the roof."

Robin growled. "If you don't want to—"

"I'm not saying I'm not helping!" Matt interrupted. "I mean, if you're a time traveler… which I'm still not quite sure if you are… You wouldn't have anyone you can really ask for help… Batman only came back around four years ago after a twenty-year absence… and he looks kind of young… I don't think he'd be the same one you know… and there hasn't been any mention about Robin… He's been gone for even longer than Batman."

"What do you mean Batman was gone for twenty years?" Robin demanded. "Who was watching Gotham if he was gone?"

"The police I guess…" Matt shrugged. "I don't know why Batman was gone for so long."

Robin stared at him for a moment before muttering. "…You're a horrible fan boy."

"I'm starting to think a fan boy killed your dog." Matt grumbled.

"Please, my dog would eat him." Robin snorted.

"…Somehow, I don't think you're joking." Matt murmured sheepishly. "…So, what now? I would ask how you got here… but you'd probably insult me or something… The woman said something about a broken belt and getting stuck here earlier… so I'm guessing that's it?"

"You're not as stupid as I thought." Robin's fingers glided across his wrist before he pulled out a small tracer and planted it on the woman.

"What's that for?" Matt asked.

"The police." The screen appeared again.

"I thought you said they can't handle her." A puzzled expression crossed Matt's face.

"I left instructions. The collar I placed on her should lock her powers for a week. All they need to do is watch her for that long. If not, I'll just have to hunt her down after I'm done." Robin threw out casually as he walked up to the edge.

"Then what are you doing?" Matt asked.

Robin glanced back with a raised brow. "You're the fan boy. What would you do if you're in my place?"

Blue eyes widened as he jumped up excitedly. "We're going to go see Batman?"

A sly grin touched Robin's lips. "_I'm _going to see Batman. See you around McGinnis."

"Wait, what?" Matt's grin dropped as the other boy launched a grappling hook to the next building and swung off. "Hey!" He raced to the edge of the roof and watched the yellow and red silhouette disappear to the distance. "Oh, I'm really not liking him." He huffed with his hands pressed against the concrete wall.

o.o.o.o.o.o

Robin was not happy. One moment he was side by side with Batman in an art gallery facing a woman thief he's never seen. The next thing he knew, he caught the woman from behind and cracked the belt on her waist with the heel of his boot. Before the world shifted, he heard Batman shouting for him. Moments after, he found himself in an alleyway getting saved by some unknown fan boy, Matt McGinnis.

To say he was peeved was an understatement. He was Damian Wayne and he doesn't need saving. He could take down grown men three times his size with ease. To get saved from a woman, by a child of all people was just insulting. The child was hardly normal, but that was the least of his problems at the moment.

His records noted the woman he subdued was Lady Chronos, a time traveler and one of the Atom's major rogues. When he reached the rooftop after the strange meeting with the other boy, he noticed something was wrong. Gotham looked different, the buildings were sleeker, the air was cleaner and there were flying cars that could be seen in the distance.

When he heard that word, grife, he didn't want to believe it. The only other person he ever heard saying that was Bart Allen, Kid Flash, but the times didn't match up. Allen was from the 30th century; the fan boy said it was 2044. There was nearly a millennium difference, but then he started talking about Batman.

Nothing added up, but he wasn't one to have quick assumptions. No one who worked with Batman would believe everything they see on the first sight. The fan boy being there was too convenient. He needs to find out more.

Damian found himself in the heart of Gotham an hour later. It took him longer than expected because of the change in building designs. The once gothic heavy city was now sleek, eliminating many crevices for a grappling hook. By the time he reached Wayne Tower, he wanted to wring the necks of the building designers.

The ease he had in breaking into the penthouse was almost chilling. Why wasn't there any security in one of their bunkers? Was it compromised? Why was there nothing whatsoever? It wasn't until he was deep into what should've been the bunker that he came against any sort of resistance.

"Well, it's a little early for Halloween don't you think?" A dark playful voice called out. "Normally, you'd knock and say trick-or-treat before you break into someone's place."

Damian moved slowly. The voice wasn't distinct enough for him to locate the source, but it didn't mean he had to stay still.

"Interesting choice for a costume kid." The voice continued. "But I'm not recruiting."

"Tt." An exasperated hiss escaped Damian's lips as he resisted the urge to rest his palm into his head. It was just his luck that he only encounters pleasant and lighthearted Batmen. "I'm not interested."

"Your costume says otherwise." The voice chuckled.

"Then sue me." Damian said dryly.

"Who are you?" The voice asked.

"I thought you knew." The boy wonder drawled.

"I didn't hire you." The other countered.

"You couldn't afford me." Damian stated bluntly. "Let's stop dancing around and cut to the chase. I want to speak with Grayson and you're obviously too young to be him."

"Grayson?" The voice sounded puzzled.

Why puzzled? Was Grayson not Batman? 2044, the former circus boy was at most fifty years old. The voice sounded no older than twenty, possibly even younger. Did he make a mistake?

Damian waited patiently for the voice to respond. If he was mistaken, he might've unknowingly tipped off this stranger and put whoever's left in danger.

"Where did you hear that name?" The voice asked, milking for clues.

"I have my sources." Damian replied before he noticed something faint in the room with him, footsteps. Soft and unnoticeable to the untrained ear, but he was trained by assassins. There was no sound he couldn't pick up within human boundaries. "If we're going to talk, you might as well show yourself. I know you're behind me and it's annoying to listen to you sneak around like an elephant."

The moment he said that, all sounds ceased. A faint snort of amusement made the corner of his lips twitch up briefly as Damian rested a hand at his hip. This replacement was so obvious. The instant he heard the next noise, he turned, drawing his sword and slicing the on coming bolo in one fluid motion. Following the action, he ducked low and charged towards the empty hallway with both hands on his sword.

What he didn't expect was a literal run-in with an invisible enemy. Had he been less, he would've tumbled to the ground in a clumsy heap. Instead, he rebounded off the stiff figure and slid backwards as he grounded himself with his sword and feet.

"Invisible cloaking." He muttered to himself. Definitely not something he expected, but that should've been if this really was a version of the future.

"Hasn't your mom ever told you never to run with sharp objects?" The voice grunted in annoyance as footsteps entered the room.

Damian gave a snort as he yanked his blade out from the ground. "If she hasn't already disowned me, she would have if I couldn't properly handle a measly blade."

"And who's your mother?" The voice pressed.

"Quid pro quo." Damian replied. "You assaulted me first. Unless I get what I want, I'm not telling you anymore than this."

"And what will you do if I don't agree?" The other challenged.

"I'm sure I could make it to the cave on my own in a couple of hours. It's only a few miles outside the city limits." He retorted. "I'm bored with humoring you. I want to speak with Grayson."

"…Sorry to say, I can't help you there, tough guy." The voice spoke after a moment.

"Tt." Damian clicked his tongue. "Then we're finished here."

With a flourished arm, he threw flash bombs to the ground and made his escape through the ventilation unit above. It would be hard for anyone that wasn't a child to follow, given how narrow the shaft was. Fortunately, the building schematics were no different from the one back home and he easily made his way out the building and away from the cheerful replacement.

He could make his way to the cave like he mentioned; however, he hated the disadvantage he had on knowing so little about the invisible Batman. If he was going to encounter him again, he needed to do some research. Damian's fingers glided across his wrist as the holographic screen lit up before him. Little did the other know he had planted a bug on him the moment they crashed into one another. As long as the other doesn't notice the bug, he'll have an easy mark to stalk.

"Let's see how much of a novice you are." Damian murmured under his breath as he tracked the other on his grid.

o.o.o.o.o

Matt grumbled under his breath as he hunched over his desk and mulled over his homework. For the life of him he couldn't concentrate and math was one of his better subjects. He and his brother were practically human calculators after their dad turned it into a competitive game of who can answer it faster. With a groan, he planted his head into his notebook. He couldn't get that strange encounter out of his head.

When he turned to rest on the side of his face, his eyes landed on his computer. He stared at it blankly for a moment before sitting up with a sigh.

"I'm not going to get anything done anyway." He muttered as he pushed his homework aside and turned on the screen.

In seconds, the screen lit up and he had the search engine up and ready for whatever he wanted to look up. It was trial and error before he managed to find anything related to the boy wonder. Starlets and birds were hardly worth the time to shuffle through. Forums on the other hand had plenty to keep him interested.

Unfortunately, between filtering fact from fiction and going through rabid fan boy arguments, he was quickly getting a headache. Batman may have disappeared for twenty years, but Robin was gone for well over thirty. From what he found, it looked like the boy wonder just disappeared off the face of the earth one day. There were mentions about Batman terrorizing the criminal world looking for him, but it didn't look like it lasted for long.

Something didn't add up. The few pictures the forums had on Robin looked nothing like the boy he met. Albeit the pictures weren't very good. Even stranger, the Robin they mentioned was much nicer, pleasant even. They couldn't possibly be the same person.

A frown crossed his face. The strange boy could've lied to him, but that couldn't be it. What reason would he have in lying to him? He wasn't anyone special in particular. It made no sense.

"Matt? Are you done with your homework yet?" His mom's voice came through the door.

"I just have math left!" Matt shouted back and hastily turned off the screen in case she came in.

"Finish up okay? You have school tomorrow." She said before the sound of her footsteps disappeared.

"Okay!" Matt let out a relieved sigh as he slumped in his chair. He didn't tell his mom about the strange encounter during dinner. If he did, she might just stop his lessons with Master Tanaga. He leaned back in his chair, swaying back and forth as he balanced half the chair off the ground. Who else could he tell this to?

The sound of the front door opened and slammed shut.

"Terry, you're home early." His mom's voice came through the door. "Did you eat yet?"

"I ate." Terry replied.

Matt glanced at the clock; it was eleven. His mom was right. Normally, his brother would be home long after midnight. His chair slammed down to the ground as raced out his room with a cheeky grin. Just the person he wanted to talk to.

"Did you get fired? Is that why you're home so early?" He said cheekily, never giving up a chance to annoy his brother.

"Hey twit." Terry said as he ruffled his hair in passing. "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Not done with homework yet." Matt replied as he swatted his hand away. His brother paused briefly to glance at him. "I promise I'll get it done before I go to bed. It's only math."

Terry raised a brow. "Don't you normally finish that in a heartbeat?"

"I was distracted." Matt shrugged before he grinned again. "So why are you home early? Did I get it right? Did you get fired?"

"As if." Terry muttered as he plopped down on the couch. "Something weird came up and the old man wanted some time alone."

"Something weird? Like what?" Matt asked curiously as he hopped onto the back of his brother' seat. With how little he sees him, any time together was a treat.

"Nothing that concerns you." Terry drawled.

"Something weird happened to me today too." He quipped.

"Don't you have school tomorrow? Go finish up your homework and go to bed." Terry ordered.

"Aw, but I rarely get to talk to you anymore." Matt huffed.

"I'll take you somewhere the next time I have time off." His brother bargained.

"You always say that." Matt muttered. "Can't we talk a little bit longer? I have something cool I want to tell you!"

Terry's face softened. "Sorry, I'm exhausted. How about this? We'll go somewhere the next time I have off and I'll listen to everything you have to say. I'll even let you pick what you want to do."

"Anything I want?" Matt asked.

"Anything you want." His brother agreed.

"I'll hold you to that! Night bro!" Matt said cheerily as he hopped off the couch.

"Night twit." Terry replied.

Once Matt was behind closed doors, his smile disappeared. "Yeah right…" He murmured quietly. "You rarely have days off."

His research on Robin was forgotten as he finished his homework and turned in for the night.

o.o.o.o.o

When the replacement headed towards the city limits, Damian was hardly surprised. No doubt, the other had gone back to the manor. Why did he not use a bunker within the city, he had no clue. Grayson was quick to switch to the bunker after he became Batman… Unless whomever this replacement was working for was not Grayson.

Damian growled under his breath. "It better not be Drake."

The tracer disappeared briefly, his guess was that the other has entered the cave and the signal was lost until he came back out again. While he waited, he explored the strange new city of Gotham. Everything was so clean, so synthetic. It hardly felt like the Gotham he knew.

The amount of open public terminals would've been a godsend, if he were any good in hacking. That expertise claim he had to grudgingly yield to Drake. Damian's proficiency lied in hand-to-hand combat and weaponry. It didn't mean he couldn't hack; it just took him much longer with a higher chance of getting caught while doing so.

Instead, he settled for people watching and catching whatever stray news by public terminals. In two hours, he learned there were two major gangs, the Jokerz and the T's. There were strange chimera-like individuals called splicers. Then there were individuals with weaponized prosthetic limbs. The rest were the useless civilians he learned to tolerate.

Currency was known as credits and was usually held within one or two cards. It was obvious that this future has gone beyond physical cash and dealt everything digitally. He hasn't seen a single bill or coin exchanged between hands. If he stayed long, there might be some financial issues, but he'll cross that bridge when the time comes.

_Beep…Beep…_

Damian raised his wrist as the screen appeared again. The replacement was on the move and he was coming back to the city. What he found strange was that he was coming back through civilian traffic rather than flying overhead. It didn't make sense, why would he do that if his batmobile can fly? He kept a close eye on the tracer as he followed the vehicle through the Gotham skylight.

The further he went, the more residential buildings appeared. He thought maybe the other was going under cover maybe to possibly find out more about him, but that hardly made sense. Damian arrived no more than three hours ago with only two places he has actually shown himself. Furthermore, this area actually looked modest and fairly well off.

The sources they used were usually on opposite ends of the social spectrum, not this middle class neighborhood. Why was he going there? He followed the tracer carefully as he kept an eye out for the replacement. A visual ID of either his costume or his civilian form would help immensely. Damian was unused to knowing nothing about his target.

It didn't take long for him to spot the replacement, there weren't many teenagers walking around at this hour. However, the young man wasn't what he expected at all. Damian was trained at a young age to be able to read into a person's body language, any slight mannerism or habit could tell him plenty about a person.

This replacement was nothing like any of them. He could easily go on a tangent about his habits and his brief training history, but that could hardly stand against what Damian noticed. This young man was… content. He was satisfied.

The thought was unthinkable. Never once in his stay in Gotham that he ever saw that in anyone. Not even Grayson, who was the perpetual source of unending cheer, had that sense of completeness. Damian frowned as he stealthily followed the young man. He wasn't sure if he should be glad the other hasn't noticed the bug or his stalking or pity the idiot for being so careless.

The replacement strolled through the halls in relaxed leisure. It wasn't until he pulled out keys to open the door that Damian realized he wasn't meeting up with a source. He was going home.

"Terry, you're home early." He caught a woman's voice before the door slammed shut.

"Terry." Damian muttered under his breath. He had a name to the face now. He would have preferred his last name, but until he finds out what that is, he'll make due with Terry.

It was strange that the replacement turned in so early. Was Gotham that much safer that one could forgo a night of patrol, especially after an appearance from someone such as himself? Damian didn't think so. Regardless the situation, he still needed more information.

"Let's see where your windows are." Damian muttered under his breath as he made his way around the outer walls of the building. There was no rest for the wicked.

o.o.o.o.o

CM Aeris: I have so much to say about where this story is going and yet I don't want to spoil a moment of it. I hope you've enjoyed it. Thanks for reading and any feed back would be great!


	3. Chapter Two

**The Other Brother**

**Chapter Two**

Terry groaned as he hit the bed, exhausted. It has been a tough week, breaking up gang wars, capturing kidnappers and saving the city from imminent disaster. If he wasn't Batman, he would ask for a vacation. Unfortunately, in his line of work, there was no such thing as a vacation. Heck, if Bruce didn't order him to go home, he'd still be out there hunting that strange kid in the Robin costume.

Bruce told him he will handle it, but he couldn't get the conversation they had out of his head. There was something strange about the kid. Something he couldn't put his finger on.

"I thought Drake was your last Robin, who's this kid?" Terry confronted the old man when he returned from his encounter with the unknown Robin.

"Tim _was_ the last Robin. I haven't taken anyone else since with you as the only exception." Bruce's low voice rumbled and echoed in the cave.

"But he broke into Wayne Tower, one of _your _properties. The kid knows Bruce, more than anyone outside your circle should know." Terry crossed his arms. "He also mentioned Grayson… Do you think he means Dick Grayson?"

"Dick would never willingly involve a child." Bruce retorted.

"What if he had no choice?" Terry challenged. "You've seen the kid with the sword. He's not waving it around like a toy. He _knows_ how to use it."

"A blade harms, Dick would never choose a weapon that could do harm." Bruce reasoned.

"But the kid said his mom would've disowned him if he didn't know how to use it. Isn't it possible he was trained by someone else and Grayson just picked him up?"

Bruce said nothing.

Terry threw up his arms. "Okay, let's say Grayson has nothing to do with this." He conceded with an exasperated sigh. "We could still look up who would train a little kid like that. There can't be many that would. He looks no older than Matt!"

"Go home Terry." Bruce said quietly.

"Bruce!" He protested, but a hard stare from the old man silenced him.

"I'll look into it. Go home and rest. You've done enough this week." Bruce said as he turned back to the screen.

Terry draped an arm over his eyes as he tried to will himself to sleep. He won't do anyone good if he turns up exhausted.

"…I'll talk to the commish in the morning." He murmured the promise to himself before sleep finally took him.

o.o.o.o.o

Damian munched on rations while he scoped out the windows on the opposite rooftop with his night vision binoculars. As much as he liked to claim he was infallible, he had been in this strange world for nearly six hours on top of whatever time he done on patrol back home. Even he couldn't ignore the pangs of hunger and exhaustion. Normally, by now he would be back at the manor where Pennyworth was waiting with breakfast.

He fought back a yawn as he searched through his binoculars again. Once he finds the replacement's window, he'll find somewhere to rest. Or at least find some civilian clothing to blend in.

"…I don't believe this." He muttered to himself when he spotted a familiar face in another window. "The fan boy lives in the same building as the replacement…" A frown crossed his face as he moved to the next window. "No, not a neighbor…" Damian lowered his binoculars. "A brother… The fan boy said something about a brother earlier." He gritted his teeth. "Tt. That insolent— He was playing me for a fool!"

He was tempted to swing down to his window and wring the boy's neck for this insult, but he knew not to be hasty. Damian had no interest in confronting the replacement again so soon, especially not when he had back up. He paused for a moment, something didn't add up.

There were no Robins in this time period, he checked from what little sources he managed to scrounge up in such short notice. The fan boy admitted that he was training for a chance to be of use to Batman, but if he knew his brother's nighttime activities why wasn't he upset to find out the mantle of Robin was already taken?

Unless he didn't know his brother was Batman. The boy wonder's frown deepened as he weighed his options. He could wait until morning and confront the fan boy when he was no longer near the replacement, but there lied another issue. It was hardly appropriate to run around in his costume.

Not that hiding with the bright colors of his Robin costume was hard, but usually he wasn't working with exhaustion. It would take some time before he could find a pawnshop to sell off whatever valuables placed in the utility belt. The shady shops around his time might not exist anymore. Though, he must applaud his father's persistence in preparation to include valuables in his arsenal. Who knew it would be useful in such an occasion. Damian checked the local time and noted it well passed one. Too early for Batman to call it a night and yet, the replacement was here and sleeping.

"Tt, criminals are just starting to head out and he's sleeping! He's a worse Batman than Grayson." A realization crossed his mind. "…He's worse than Grayson." He repeated thoughtfully before bounding off with the grappling gun in hand. He had an idea.

o.o.o.o.o

_Beep…Beep… Beep…_

Matt groaned as he reached out of his warm covers to slap his alarm silent. Just five more minutes his drowsy mind haggled as he pulled his arm back into his warm cocoon. As much as he tried to crawl back into his world of slumber, a cool draft drew him into the waking world. Where was it coming from?

Blue eyes cracked open drearily as he glanced over to the fluttering curtains by his window. He didn't remember leaving that open the night before. Dim rays of sunlight peeked into his room the sun was barely up. Despite the chill, he was sorely tempted to drift back to sleep. However, the instant his eyes caught a bright bundle of colors sitting at his desk, he jolted up from his bed with widened eyes.

In his haste to get out of bed, he managed to tangle himself in his sheets and topple precariously over the edge. He yelped when he tumbled and landed soundly to the ground. A defeated groan escaped the young man as he untangled himself and scrambled to his desk. Sitting on top of his keyboard was a neatly folded pile of red, yellow and green with a handwritten note.

"No way… How does he even know where I live?" Matt murmured to himself as he picked up the short note.

_I'm taking a set of your clothes. Don't lose this or I will skin you. _

"… And apparently he robbed me in my sleep…" He murmured in bewilderment as he picked up the red Kevlar tunic.

None of the forums had a clear picture of Robin; it was a surprised to see the actual quality of the boy wonder's gear. Something this theatrical was hardly logical to wear to a fight. Batman must've had a horrible sense of humor to have Robin run around as a walking target.

"Matt?" His mother's voice startled him out of his thoughts. Quickly, he shoved the tunic and cape into his desk cabinet and slammed it shut.

"Yeah?" He shouted as the door opened.

"Why are you making such a racket? Your brother is still sleeping." His mother said in a hushed tone.

"Ah, sorry." Matt murmured sheepishly as he discreetly edged himself to cover the cabinet. "I thought I forgot an assignment so I panicked."

Mary McGinnis crossed her arms. "So did you finish young man?"

"Yeah, I just remembered it wrong. I finished it the other day." He replied.

"All right then. Get dressed, I'll get some breakfast ready." She said.

"Kay, thanks mom." He grinned before she closed the door behind her. "Phew." He sighed in relief as he glanced at his desk. The costume will need a better hiding place, but he will deal with it after he comes home from school. No one is going to go through his stuff anytime soon.

o.o.o.o.o

"You're certain she was found with this belt." Bruce grumbled lowly as he studied the photos Barbara brought him.

"Along with a note on how to handle her." Her voice echoed in the cave. "My men were skeptical when they first came across her, but that didn't last long when they realized what else she was wearing."

"Casualties?" Bruce asked ready to assume the worst.

"Fortunately, none." Barbara answered. "She was unconscious when they found her, but around her neck was a power limiter collar. Here's the interesting part." She brought a file to the foreground. "The model she's wearing is over thirty years old."

Bruce's eyes narrowed and his frown deepened. "That model was never on the market."

"I know. It's one of yours." Barbara added. "I doubt you're having the kid use that when you obviously have more advance models in your arsenal. So the question is, who is running around with your old toys?"

"Where is she now?" He ignored her inquiry.

"In detainment until we figure out what to do with her. We found no records of her anywhere. And before you look." She interrupted. "I've searched the league's database as well. She's not one of their rogues either."

"I don't expect her to be there." He murmured.

"…Bruce, do you know something about this woman?" Barbara asked cautiously.

"I know nothing of this woman." He replied.

"Don't lie to me. You recognized something when I showed you the photos." She accused.

"I know nothing of this woman." Bruce repeated calmly before pressing a finger on the photo of the belt. "This however, I do."

He hadn't expected to ever see Chronos' belt ever again. The last he remembered, he trapped the time traveler in a never-ending loop of his personal hell. Did someone continue Chronos' work and reconstructed a new belt?

"Well? Are you going to tell me? Or leave me in the dark again?" The commissioner crossed her arms.

"It's called the Chronos Belt. Originally invented by a physics professor David Clinton. The belt gives the wearer the ability to travel through time and space."

Barbara's eyes widened. "How? If Clinton invented this thing, where is he now? He made time travel possible, but there haven't been any reports…" She trailed off as realization set in. "What did you do Bruce?"

"He's not dead. If that's what you're insinuating." Bruce responded as he glided his hands over the keyboard. "He's just trapped in an endless time-loop."

"… Dealing out punishment yourself?" Barbara raised a brow. "Very unlike you."

"It was either that or he destroys the entirety of the universe. Considering my options, it was all I can do in short of killing him." Bruce murmured.

The former Batgirl sighed as she returned to the matter on hand. "If she really is a time traveler. She didn't come here alone. Whoever came along with her, dealt with her, but why didn't they take her back to their own time? Why leave her here with us?"

"They're stuck." He replied.

"How can you tell?" She asked.

"The belt's broken." He pointed to the photo again. "And a major component is missing. It's very likely your perpetrator took it."

"What use is the component alone? Don't you need the whole belt for it to work?" She frowned.

"It's insurance." He rumbled. "Whoever this is, is most likely unfamiliar with this time period and is aware of their predicament. The woman was likely sent to your for safe keeping until an alternative can be found."

"Just what I need. An unknown in my city." Barbara rubbed the side of her temple. "I'll see what I can find out from the woman. Meanwhile I'll have my men keep me posted for anything that's out of place… Are you going to clue the kid in on this?"

Bruce gave her a look as if she needed to ask.

"Of course." She sighed in exasperation. "Have him update me if either of you find anything." She moved to gather the photos.

Just as she was turning to leave, Bruce made a quiet inquiry. "Have you spoke to Dick recently?"

"My sort of recent or yours?" She jabbed wryly. He did not smile. "Not in the recent weeks. Maybe a couple of months ago? He's almost as bad as you when it comes to keeping in touch."

"How is he?" Bruce asked.

A pleasant grin touched her lips. "This certainly is a change. Are you curious?"

Bruce said nothing.

Barbara gave another sigh. "I swear you two are the most stubborn idiots I know. What is it about you two that you can't just pick up a phone and call each other like normal people?" She shook her head, knowing she wouldn't get a response out of Bruce. "The last I heard, he was doing fine. Nothing too out of the ordinary aside from his new trainees complaining about his iron fist training regime at the police academy."

"No one new in his life?" Bruce continued.

"Gossip isn't like you." She raised a questionable brow.

"Call it what you want." He grunted out.

"None that I know of. You do know he doesn't report every little tidbit of his life to me right?" She drawled.

"I have another case to follow up on. You know your way out." He answered.

She shook her head before she made her way up the stairs. "Same as always."

Once she was gone, Bruce pulled up the video clip from the previous night. The boy looked nothing like his previous Robins. Neither Dick nor Tim wore this costume when they were still under him. His movements were quick and his choice of weapon aimed to maim. This child was dangerous.

The appearance of Chronos' belt was too much of a coincidence for him to ignore. There might be a chance that this child is from the future, possibly someone Terry had taken in at some point? But something didn't add up. The limiter collar on the woman was obviously a much older model, it made no sense for someone from the future to use older tech.

Unless…

A grimace crossed his wrinkled face. There was a possibility that something happened in the future that forced them to rely on outdated equipment, something so horrible that a child would be forced to turn himself into a weapon to survive.

Bruce shook his head. Jumping to conclusions was never a good sign for detective work. He couldn't ignore the possibility. In his younger days, there were countless encounters that most people would think as implausible. The impossible could become possible. His mind backtracked.

From what Barbara said, it hardly seems like Dick was harboring a child and possibly training him to be this Robin. He could be wrong, but when the boy demanded to see Grayson the familiarity in his voice was clear and succinct. Hardly a tone used for someone who was a complete stranger.

The more he dug into the matter the more discrepancies showed up. The child didn't recognize Terry. Albeit, it was possible that the child is much younger than his current protégé and Terry's voice have changed a great deal more. However, the fact that the child requested for Dick was strange. Why him? And if not him, who?

He needed to find the child. Learning about the future could possibly cause irreparable damage, but allowing the child to muck around in this time period could do just as much.

Bruce's eyes drifted back to the clip again. The boy had appeared in Wayne Tower the previous night searching for something. Determined, Bruce glided his hands across the keyboard again and pulled up information on the various properties he owned and what hidden bunkers he left after all these years. The boy could be looking for a means to restock.

o.o.o.o.o

"Tt." Damian glowered, just his luck to run into Jokerz right after he managed to get some credit from selling off the valuables in his belt.

"Hand it over kid, you know it's not very nice to sell off your mommy's things." The big red one with the jester hat taunted him with a smug grin.

Damian rolled his eyes as he pocketed his hands. "Is that the best you can come up with? My dog can do better."

"Was that a wise crack?" The one in the purple suit cackled breathlessly.

"I don't know, was it?" Damian drawled dully.

"Oh, a funny man!" The green one in the trench coat challenged.

"I know you aren't." He continued to taunt. It irked him to know that this future, others have taken to emulate the mad clown. The madman was hardly worthy of such worship.

"I think the brat is in need of a lesson, don't you agree?" The purple one chuckled before the other Jokerz laughed in toll.

A wry grin touched Damian's lips as they charged moments later. It took him little to no effort to catch their flailing arms and toss them into a wall or over his shoulder with their momentum. A grab of a wrist, a catch of the arm and a switch in the center of his gravity was more than enough to send them flying. A quick jab and a sweep of the feet and he had the Jokerz down in the matter of seconds.

"Pathetic." Damian drawled as he relieved their pockets of their credits. In any other situation, he would never bothered, but here he'd take what he could get. He could always use the money to get to the manor by car rather than hitchhiking via rooftop.

Just as he pocketed the credits, he felt eyes watching him from behind. Can't be the police, they would've jumped in the instant they spotted the bodies on the floor. Damian raised a hand to adjust his cap as he discreetly checked the nearby windows' reflections. There weren't many people in the area, the few around were quick to disperse to avoid getting caught up in the mess. All of them kept their eyes low sans for one dark-skinned girl with loud pink hair.

If he were a nicer person, he would give her props for trying to be inconspicuous, but he wasn't. When he hopped over the fallen Jokerz to leave, he could see her shifting, ready to follow. A wry grin touched his lips. If she wants to follow, let her. However, whether or not she could keep up was another matter. From her physique, he could tell she was not trained. She was thin and lacked the muscles to even pull her own weight.

It didn't take long for him to lead her onto a fake trail. Damian watched from the shadows as a puzzled expression crossed her face. She couldn't be part of Oracle's Birds of Prey. This girl was too normal, boring even. However, he couldn't ignore the fact that there was something peculiar about this girl. Anyone who lived in Gotham knew better than to follow strangers even if said stranger had the appearance of a child.

He recalled glancing through the profile of one Baby Doll. The childlike appearance of the woman did not make her any less dangerous. The girl looked only for a moment longer before she pulled out her phone and hit the speed dial.

From his distance, Damian couldn't hear a word she was saying. However, he could still read her lips as she strolled off with a cautious eye around her surroundings.

"Hey, it's me. Are you coming to school today?" Her lips moved and paused waiting for the other to respond. "Listen, can you come in today? I think I saw something you should know about."

Damian frowned. Who is she talking to? Why would they be interested?

"Oh no, don't you pull that on me mister!" Her face scowled. "It's about the kiddo."

Kiddo? She mistook him for someone else? Damian was no longer interested. She was just concerned for someone she thought she knew, nothing to concern with. His stomach growled in protest, demanding his full attention. He glanced at the girl once more before he left in search for food.

o.o.o.o.o

Terry snapped his phone shut, groaning with his face in his pillow. Why can't he catch a break? One crisis averted and another arises. Only this time, it was one crisis after another. What could possibly be wrong with Matt that Max is demanding to see him in person?

Sighing through his nose, he glanced at the glowing numbers on his phone before he reluctantly dragged his body out of bed and stumbled over the wrinkled clothes scattered on his floor. Absentmindedly, he thought about needing to do laundry, but the thought didn't linger long as he dug through his dresser for a clean shirt.

Thoughts of his little brother filled his head instead. What kind of trouble is the twip in? Bullies? Drugs? Sex? It wasn't likely Matt involved himself in anything of the sort. The main reason Terry had allowed him to train with Tanaka-sensei was to beat some discipline into Matt's head.

Bullies and drugs shouldn't be an issue. The kid could easily defend himself against anyone three times his size, not many of his peers towered him. Tanaka was a great teacher not only in fighting, but also in health. Had Matt been on drugs of any sort, she would've run him to the ground and berated him about the dangers and dishonor of using drugs.

Sex? An unsavory grimace crossed his face at the last thought. Hopefully, it has nothing to do with that. Bullies and drugs, he could deal with, but the birds and bees was something he hoped he could avoid with his kid brother for a few more years.

Terry shook his head. "I'm overthinking this." He murmured under his breath as he pulled on a fresh pair of jeans and made his way out of his room.

Just as he headed towards the bathroom, he couldn't help his eyes drifting to his brother's bedroom door. He could almost hear Bruce's gruff voice ordering him to raid Matt's room as if it was a crime scene. Terry pressed a hand against his head. He has gotten too used to hearing the old man's voice murmuring at his ear.

"There's nothing wrong with Matt." He muttered to himself, but he still found himself drifting towards the room and his hand resting on the doorknob.

_Shame on you Terry!_ His hand recoiled from the doorknob as his mother's voice broke through his thoughts. He really shouldn't doubt his little brother; he knew Matt. His kid brother would never get himself involved with those things.

Terry took as step back and made his way to the bathroom again. He could listen to what Max have to say first. Maybe she was just overreacting. If there was something wrong with Matt, he could always come back to check his room later.

o.o.o.o.o

CM Aeris: Heya! Sorry it took so long, but my mind's been wandering off to other crack-filled ideas and the remaining sane portion was trying to keep me from spamming the place with teasers. Thanks for the lovely reviews! Hope to see you all in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter Three

**The Other Brother**

**Chapter Three**

Matt sighed in exhaustion as he slumped over his desk; his morning classes were finally over. Never before did he look forward to a lunch break. Just as he was about to get up from his seat when an enthusiastic hug plowed into him from behind, pinning him back down into his seat.

"Colin, can you stop doing that?" Matt grunted as he pushed himself off the desk.

His redheaded friend grinned cheekily. "Never bothered you before." He backed off and hopped onto the desk. "Why the long face? Class wasn't _that_ bad."

"Nothing." Matt sighed as he scrubbed his hands over his face.

Colin looked puzzled as he leaned forward. "You okay? Did something happen at home?"

Matt waved off the question. "Nothing like that. Everything's fine at home."

His friend raised a brow. "You sure?"

"Completely fine." Matt ran a hand through his hair as he pushed himself up again. "Hey Colin, what would you do if you ran into someone that technically doesn't exist?"

"What?" The other tilted his head in confusion. "Do you mean a con-artist? Or maybe a CIA agent or something?"

"Uh... sure, something like that." Matt mumbled. "What would you do?"

"I dunno." Colin shrugged. "Depends how I meet them I guess. If they helped me, then I'll help them back. If not…" He shrugged again. "Not much I can really do against experts right?"

"Uh… What if you saved them and then they left something important to you and robbed you the day after?"

Colin scrunched up his face. "What kind of scenario is that? Are you high on something?"

"No." Matt grumbled. "Forget I asked. Come on, let's get some food before lunch break is over." Maybe his brain would work better with a full stomach.

o.o.o.o.o

"Tt…" Damian clicked his tongue in disappointment at the empty clock tower. It was a stretch that Oracle's tower might be in use, if not by her then maybe her successor.

There was nothing whatsoever sans a fine layer of dust from disuse. Hardly surprisingly considering how much it cost to own the property. If it wasn't for his father's wealth, he doubted Oracle could've made it her base. His frown deepened, something wasn't right. Why would a valuable property like this be in disuse? Aside from Wayne Towers this was one of the few other prime locations for affluent socialites and celebrities; rent alone would've made a handsome profit.

"So why?" He murmured quietly as he made his way through, mindful that he was leaving footprints as he avoided the windows on the 14-feet clock face.

Halfway through the room and he was ready to leave and search another possible bunker, but then he heard a creak. His eyes drifted to the ground as he took a step back. Damian knelt down to the ground and brushed away the fine layer of dust. The flooring was slightly different, but not enough to be noticeable on a casual glance. He curled up his fingers and rapped the ground with his knuckles, testing the difference in sound.

A smirk drifted cross his lips as he pressed his weight onto one point. In moments, he could hear the gears smoothly shifting with the slightest hiss of sound. Damian took a step back as the floors and ceiling shifted. Hidden panels opened to walls of equipment and weaponry. Screens descended from above veiling the windows with a mirror image of what it was moments ago to the outside world. The kitchen folded away, replaced by a med-bay and lab.

Damian waited with crossed arms until a hologram of an elderly Alfred appeared with a courteous bow. "Welcome sir."

He raised a brow, where was the security protocol? It was not possible that anyone could access the base simply by finding the activation switch. Damian stayed silent for a moment as he surveyed the hologram of Alfred and glanced about the changed room.

"Override security protocols. Priority Grayson." Damian mimicked Dick's voice as he gave the command. He had no clue if he existed in this world, but Dick was one constant he could rely on.

The Alfred hologram remained still for a moment before he stood straight with a wry smile. "Welcome back Master Dick. How may I be of service to you?"

"Run this bunker under stealth without feedback to the outside." He continued with Dick's voice as he strolled over to the equipment displays.

"Bunker is now running under stealth mode." Alfred responded.

"Bring up information on Terry McGinnis and known associates." Damian ordered as he picked up an unfamiliar batarang.

"Access denied." Alfred stated bluntly.

Damian glanced back to him, bewildered. "Denied? Who has authority over his files?"

"That would be Master Bruce sir." Alfred replied.

"…He…" He coughed and cleared his throat, almost slipping with his impersonation of Dick's voice. "He's still…active?"

"No."

A frown marred his face. "Bring up the most recent article on Bruce Wayne."

"Most recent was a week ago." Alfred replied before an image appeared in front of him. "Master Wayne was at a charity function hosted by Wayne-Powers."

Damian grew silent at the image of his father. The man's face, aged with lines and skin, speckled with liver spots. "Can't be…" His voice cracked out in a whisper, almost losing his composure. For a moment he thought Hush might've gotten free and impersonated his father again, but at a closer look, he couldn't deny those piercing blue eyes. Then Drake wasn't wrong about his father being lost in time. He will make his way back to them eventually, but then Grayson would…

His breath shook as he gathered his thoughts and returned to studying the photos. He could deal with his unresolved issues afterwards. As expected, many of the faces were unfamiliar, not surprising considering the time difference he was from. He would be more alarmed if there were more people he recognized.

Just as he was about to call up other information, his eyes drifted across familiar face. He paused when he realized it was the replacement. Realization dawned on him to why the replacement's files were classified.

"He _chose_ him? **HIM**?" Damian snarled. "Of all the asinine candidates he could've chosen, he picked this idiot as a replacement? The fat-girl would've been a better choice than him. At least she would've been cautious and aware of her surroundings! What was he thinking?"

"I cannot answer that question." Alfred's hologram replied with utmost patience.

"Of course you can't." Damian muttered under his breath darkly. "What happened to Tim Drake?"

"Access denied." Alfred stated.

He growled, why was Dick's clearance on these files restricted? It made no sense. "Fine, bring up information on Colin Wilkes." By this point he was happy to see a single file that didn't have red tape over it.

"Unknown. No information available."

"Unknown?" Damian said in disbelief. Colin was Abuse, heck he was a victim of Bane's venom. How could they not have information on him? "How about Stephanie Brown?" Surely they should have her information.

"Unknown. No information available."

Again? Why would there be no information on her? This was Oracle's tower! Even if his father had clearance over the files, this was still her dominion, why wouldn't it have information on one of her successors? A chill went up his spine. Did something happen?

"What happened to Barbara Gordon?" He demanded.

"There are several matches for Barbara Gordon. Please clarify which—" Alfred was promptly cut off.

"Daughter of Commissioner James Gordon of the GCPD!" Damian snarled in annoyance. "How many other Barbara Gordon is there in relation to Batman!"

"Very good sir." The butler took a moment before replying. "Do you have a time frame of what information on Commissioner Barbara Gordon?"

Confusion replaced anger as puzzlement crossed his face. "Commissioner? When did she become commissioner?"

"Approximately twenty-four years ago shortly after the death of Commissioner James Gordon."

Damian grew silent as he absorbed the information. The piling inconsistencies were starting to give him a headache. His father was alive, but no longer Batman. His replacement was some amateur that couldn't hold a candle to even Stephanie Brown. Grayson's access to the bat-intel was near non-existent. Oracle was the commissioner and apparently both Colin and the fat-girl don't exist.

"What the hell is going on?" He muttered darkly under his breath before he decided to throw out more names. "Are there any files on Cassandra Cain?"

"Unknown. No information available."

"Jason Todd?" Damian tried again.

"Unknown. No information available."

"…Da—" He hesitated. There were so many missing from the database already was he even going to be there? A shuddering breath escaped before he hardened his eyes. "Are there any information on Damian Wayne?"

Alfred's face remained unchanging. "Unknown. No information available."

"Nothing." He murmured quietly.

He didn't exist here. How could that be possible? Lady Chronos was a time traveler; she could only travel backwards and forwards in time. So, why isn't he here? Why isn't Colin? Brown? Or even Todd! Damian's hands clenched tightly as his fists shook.

From what the fan-boy said, the Justice League is nothing more than a shadow of itself. Gotham is being watched over by a novice. Oracle, the best intel in the business, was nothing more than a police commissioner. Half the manpower in Gotham he was familiar with was not there, the ones that do exist he couldn't get any information on.

"Just what the hell am I supposed to do now?" He snarled, breaking his impersonation of Dick's voice.

"If I may be so presumptuous sir." Alfred's voice broke through, making Damian snap his head up in surprise. "Asking for help is not a sign of weakness. If you are in need of assistance, you can contact Master Bruce."

"… You're… just an AI." Damian said tentatively, cautious to why the program was suddenly talking to him without prompting. The hologram returned with a warm Alfred-mannered smile. He stood dumbfounded when the hologram said nothing else. It took a moment before he shook his head in mirth. "I was careless to not see this."

The hologram remained smiling.

"All right." Damian sighed as he placed a hand on his neck and cracked it effortlessly. He was getting tense for no reason. "I want all available information on the Wayne family the last thirty years. No need to brief me on the particulars, I'll read everything myself. I've wasted enough time on idle information. I have a time schedule to keep."

Alfred quirked a brow at his declaration.

The boy wonder responded with a smirk. "Don't bother sending the replacement. I'll be visiting soon."

A smile graced Alfred's aged face again. "Very well sir. We will see you at the manor."

o.o.o.o.o

Bruce sat quietly as he watched the feed from the clock tower base. The moment the boy activated the switchboards and logged in using Dick's voice and code, the system linked back to the cave. Alfred's announcement that the system ran under stealth was only a ruse to distract the boy.

Regardless what protocol system he placed for his former companions, everything linked back to the cave in a ghost system. Alfred was the only one that knew and his choice in avatar only shows his trust in his dear and late butler. The fact the boy saw through the subterfuge was alarming. Not to mention the list of names the boy listed.

Colin Wilkes, Stephanie Brown, Cassandra Cain and Jason Todd were names that meant nothing to him, but the vehemence the boy used in saying them meant they have significance. Judging by the boy's personality, they weren't simply acquaintances. They played a role in Gotham.

Bruce's eyes narrowed as he tried to piece together what little information he had. The boy was a time traveler, the Chronos Belt tested to be real. He was a Robin from the future; possibly recruited by Dick from how quick and familiar he was to the former Nightwing.

Well trained, with a keen eye for details, the boy had an early start, but not by Dick. Everything he did was too cold and harsh—no, he was wrong. The boy's icy exterior slipped twice during the feed. The first time when Alfred told him who blocked access to Terry's files and the second… it's not of concern yet.

There were discrepancies to be noted. While he believed the boy to be from the future, his choice in information gathering was strange. Shouldn't he already know everything he needs to know? Why would he need to gather information on Terry? On his peers? Then there was his outdated equipment.

His brows furrowed as a bleak future seeped into his mind. No, something wasn't quite right about that image. Now that he learned a little more about the boy. He didn't seem like someone from the future. Rather… he felt nostalgic. There was something about his speech pattern that reminded him of long ago.

An alternative past perhaps? Another reality? Blue eyes widened as realization slowly set in. It wouldn't be the first time. A low growl rumbled from his chest. How could he allow the appearance of the Chronos Belt to disrupt his perception?

"Don't bother sending the replacement." The boy's confident drawl pulled him out of his thoughts. "I'll be visiting soon."

Bruce back straightened. There it was again. That speech pattern… but that wasn't the only thing. The way he moved and carried himself. There was a resemblance to… He grabbed his cane and stood. His sudden movement startled Ace to looking up.

"Come on boy. There's work to do." He voice graveled as he made his way towards the steps.

o.o.o.o.o

"So what's wrong with Matt?" Terry sighed as he plopped down in the seat across from Max.

"I thought I saw him today." She started.

He stared at her in deadpan. "And that's enough to drag me out of bed?"

"Fighting Jokerz." Max finished with her arms crossed.

That caught Terry's attention immediately. "What? Are you sure it was him?"

"I didn't see his face since he had a hat on, but the clothes he was wearing looked like one of your brother's regulars."

"So what? Mom buys them at the mall, it could be some other kid." Terry grumbled.

She raised a brow at him. "How many kids Matt's age can you list that could take on five Jokerz by themselves? Mind you, he was unarmed while they had their usual toys."

"…Well…" Terry trailed off. Max was right, there weren't many. "So what happened?"

"I'm not exactly sure. I only caught the end bit of the fight." Max admitted before carefully phrasing her question. "…Terry you guys aren't strapped for creds by any chance, are you?"

"No, the old man pays pretty well." A frown crossed Terry's face. "What did he do?"

Max recognized that look and that wasn't a good sign. "Hey Ter, maybe you're right. It's probably not Matt."

Terry turned to her seriously with sleep and exhaustion gone from his mind. "Max, tell me what did he do."

"… He pinched their creds and left. I think he might've been aware that I followed him… I lost sight of him after a couple of blocks." Max said as she watched Terry deep in thought. "Terry?"

His eyes grew icy as his mind raced through his thoughts and the rare few moments he spoke with his brother. There was nothing in particular that stood out to him. Matt hadn't acted any different in the last couple of weeks; he was the same annoying little brother as always.

_Something weird happened to me today too._

Terry jolted as the conversation from the day before rang through his memory. "Matt said something yesterday."

"What happened?" Max asked curiously as Terry closed his eyes in a vain attempt to remember more.

_Can't we talk a bit longer?_

He pressed his hand against his forehead. "I don't know."

"You don't know?" Max frowned. "What do you mean you don't know? You're his brother!"

"I brushed him off!" Terry snapped. "I was exhausted! There was so much going on, I didn't have the time or energy." His fist clenched tightly and smashed into the table. "Damn it! Why didn't I listen? What the hell did he get himself into?" He reached into his pocket for his phone.

"What are you doing Ter?" Max asked sternly, her tone warning him not to do something hasty or stupid.

"Good, he's at school." He quickly pocketed his phone and got up.

"…You bugged him?" Max said in disbelief.

"Would you rather I call him and demand where he is?" Terry muttered under his breath as he moved to leave.

"How is that even justifiable?" Max retorted as she chased after him. "Where are you going?"

"Something I should've done before leaving the house." He grumbled and said nothing more.

A puzzled expression crossed Max's face as she trailed after him.

o.o.o.o.o

CM Aeris: Sorry for the short chapter, but it took a while for me to get over Damian's death… (sniffs) Why must he die? (shrugs) But knowing DC, they'll probably revive him in the most ridiculous way in a couple of years. LONG LIVE DAMIAN!


End file.
